


Wandering with Werewolves

by Daughter_of_Satan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Father-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Satan/pseuds/Daughter_of_Satan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's dinner time with the werewolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wandering with Werewolves

The light of the second full moon of the month filtered through the canopy, where I was currently hiding. The beast would find me soon. I was foolish to think it would be safe, that the warnings of the townsfolk were delusions. The rustling of a bush on my left caught my attention. Foolishly I moved towards it, hoping and praying I wouldn’t see the yellow-gold eyes of the beast. I cautiously moved my hands through the foliage, feeling the soft leaves sift through my fingers. I breathed a sigh of relief, the beast wasn’t there.

The smell of rancid blood wafted across my senses; the tiny barely visible hairs on the back of my neck stood at attention. Goosebumps gathered, glaringly obvious on my paler than death skin. My heart beat alternatively, slow and fast; I could feel the heavy, foul smelling breath on the back of my neck. The beast had found me.

A howl cut through the night, far off in the distance yet sounding so close to me. It filled me with an icy fear, there were more beasts.

The crunch of the dry, dead forest grass behind me returned my attention to the one behind me. The creature behind me snarled, angered by its prey ignoring it.

The beast grabbed me, its sharp serrated claws digging into the flesh of my shoulder, and threw me to the ground. The pain in my shoulder was sharp and painful, yet dull and distant. The beast hovered over me, claws poised over my chest ready to rip out my heart, when a howl, different from the other one, stopped it.

Another beast, smaller than the first, burst though the undergrowth. It stood submissively, head down yellow-gold eyes fixed upon either my face or the ground, it communicated (I think) with the larger beast through a series of growls and whimpers, seemingly pleading. I hope that is was what it was doing, but there was a sinking feeling in my gut as my mind really took in my situation.

The larger beast growled, much louder than the smaller one, but it seemed to consent to what the smaller beast wanted. Both beasts turned towards me and pounced.

Two sets of powerful jaws clamped down on my legs and started dragging me through the forest. My head and arms flailed uselessly trying to hit one of the monstrosities but it was a hopeless endeavour, the beasts had to good a grip to let me loose and their unprotected backsides were covered in thick, coarse fur that made my flailing be hardly felt at all.

We were going deeper into the woods I realized belatedly, far deeper than I had intended earlier that evening. The villagers warned me that the farther in I went, the closer I would be to The Old Mansion, where the beast lived.

The beasts had dragged me far and in the distance I saw the flickering light of flames.

_‘Perhaps the villagers have come looking for me’_ I thought, hope filling me to my core, the hope felt muted somehow, distant.

My hopeful feeling faded the closer we got to the lights, being replaced with a feeling of dread enveloped me. The lights were not those of a search party from the village but those of a large Victorian Era manor.

I struggled harder hoping that I could break free from their grip, it was useless.

Dimly I could hear the sound of footsteps coming towards me.

The beasts holding me bit down harder on my legs, breaking them, before letting go.

I screamed, the sound echoing into the night.

I wanted to question them about why they were doing this, but the answer would never come from them, even though it was obvious.

The larger of the two monstrosities moved towards me, sharp claws dragging along the ground. It towered over me, snarling, showing off rotting teeth, blackened gums and quite a lot of drool. Raising its sharp claws, the beast swiped down across my chest, shredding it to pieces.

The pain of the swipe to my chest and the broken legs sent my body into shock, blackness soon covered my vision bringing me, comfortably into the darkness.

                                                                                                ~~~~

The sound footsteps followed closely by a knock on my door, woke me from my dreaming. The door to my room slowly opened, giving way to the hulking figure of my father Fenrir Greyback.

“Harry, are you awake?” he questioned moving swiftly into the room

“Yeah dad, just woke up actually,” I replied yawning

“Wonderful, did you dream of anything interesting?” he queried moving over to the large, black block-out curtains.

“Not really, just the same old dream, I was a tourist this time,” I stated as I got out of the bed.

“Is dinner here yet?” I inquired

“Hmmm, oh yes dinner arrived approximately ten minutes ago, a real fighter apparently, gave the boys quite a bit of trouble catching it.” was the response as my father pulled back the curtains.

“Good, I love a feisty dinner.” I said as our yellow-gold eyes trailed up to the bright light of the second full moon of the month.


End file.
